resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Stalker
The Stalker is a Chimeran mobile heavy weapons platform. These Chimeran vehicles are equipped with anti-aircraft autocannons, a missile pod and an anti-personnel gun. This allows a single Stalker to prevent any enemy air support on the battlefield. The machine's multi-legged locomotion also provides superior maneuverability over all forms of terrain. A Stalker is heavily armored to shield it against catastrophic attacks. The only known weakness of the vehicle is the partially exposed power core on the rear of the hull. ''Resistance: Fall of Man Stalkers serve as mini-bosses and drivable vehicles for the player throughout the game. The Stalker first appears in Manchester - "Outgunned". The player has the chance to drive a Stalker twice: in Bristol, "Parting ways", and in Thames, "Giantslayer". Strategy *An easy way to kill a Stalker is with the Auger Rifle. The shield from the Auger's secondary fire will protect the player, thus making the Stalker's weapons useless, and shooting through the body of the Stalker to where the exposed part of the power core is will make easy work of the Stalker. *Another useful tactic uses Backlash Grenades for more firepower. The player hides behind the Backlash's shields, so the machine gun blasts will be deflected back to the offender, and the M5A2 Folsom Carbine is a very effective attack weapon when using this technique, but any weapon will work to take them out. *On co-op, it is for one person to distract it, and the other to shoot the power core. Two L209 LAARK rockets to the power core will take it out. Resistance 2 ''.]] The Stalkers seems to have been converted from a vehicle into a drone, as the cockpit has been replaced with a sensor node and a large red "eye" has been mounted on the front. It also produces a mechanical roar when damaged, unlike the earlier model. These changes may have been made in response to human soldiers hijacking the vehicles. However, the Chimera have failed to armor the power core on the back, which is a massive oversight on their part. It is also possible that the Chimeran power cores require a significant airflow in order to function. The Chimera also developed a prototype Stalker, with far superior armor and firepower, which appears in the Co-op campaign of ''Resistance 2. This type of Stalker is a far more challenging enemy, even against a full team of eight, and is considered to be a level boss in Co-op. Also, shooting the Stalker's power core does not affect the vehicle itself. Strategy *There's usually an L210 LAARK lying around for the player to use to destroy any nearby Stalkers. ''Resistance 3 Stalkers reappears in ''Resistance 3 and are equipped with force-fields and a laser targeting sight as well as being even faster then the previous stalkers in the series. Strategy The Stalker first appears in Haven after taking out some Hybrids outside of the bowling alley. Besides shooting at the player, the Stalker will also shoot at other survivors which gives you time to destroy it. Before you can start shooting at it you must use a EMP Grenade first aquired at the firing range to deactivate the Stalker's shield. It is highly recomended to use the HE .44 Magnum on the Stalker due to it's secondary fire which detonates the bullets.The player has to be quick, because the shield renegerates after a short period of time. Gallery Image:65-Vehicle - Stalker.png|Stalker Intel Image:Stalker.jpg|A Stalker as seen in Manchester. Image:StalkerR3.jpg|A screenshot of a Stalker behind Kevin Grow during a Gameinformer interview. Trivia *The Stalker is based off of the Landstalker from Ratchet: Deadlocked, as they both function the same, and have machine guns with a secondary mortar attack. *Although in Fall of Man, its stated that the Stalker is heavily armored, but it is relatively weak against a LAARK rocket-launcher and its armor is no match for the main cannon of an M-12 Sabertooth tank. *The Stalker is known to be a lot slower then most human vehicles, but what the Stalker lacks in speed it makes up for in maneuverability. *At the first mission of Resistance 2, just after the player get out of the trench, and before entering the airplane bunker with Blake and finishing the mission, there is an open view of a Stalker that tried to kill the player a while ago, and can destroy it by sniping it with LAARK fire. The ammo is unlimited due to the fact that there is an ammo crate for the LAARK lying around before you fire the last shot to the Goliath. *Stalkers did not appeared in Resistance Retribution, but are mentioned a few times. *The locomotion of the Stalker is very similar to the locomotion of the Crab Droid from the Star Wars series. Category:Chimeran Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies Category:Resistance 2 Enemies